


Could Find No Comfort

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, BAMF Jensen Ackles, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Torture, Injury, Language, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Psychological Torture, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Steve, Vampires, Violence, vampire!Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: long Vampire!Steve fic. Vampire!Steve meets singer Christian setting off a chain of events that will impact the Human and Vampire community across the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

The lone figure sat at the end of the bar observing the Saturday night crowd. The Christian Kane Band was garnering a reputation as a premier bar band in the city, and the size of the crowd seemed to support that claim. This should have made the man at the bar happy. This was why he’d been working his ass off all these years. His manager told him yesterday several record companies were putting out feelers.

Christian was never one for living inside his own head, but lately he’d been dissatisfied and restless. He smiled grimly into his glass, wondering if he was having his midlife crisis fifteen years early, or if he just needed to get laid. He ran a jaded glance over the crowd. The faces and the bodies were all groomed and coifed like it was ‘Best of Show’, but none stirred the fire in his belly that urged him to go on the prowl.

He checked the time, shook off his strange mood and headed back to the stage for the next set. By the end of the night he’d let himself sink into the music and let it carry away his loneliness.

When he rolled out the bed of the blonde beauty he’d picked up at closing time, all he wanted was a shower, aspirin, and his own bed. He was getting too old for this one night stand shit.

~@~@~@~

The band was booked solid all week. By Saturday he was tired of dealing with fools and hangers on, and was ready to punch somebody just to watch them bleed. Knowing the signs of the Kane temper, the band kept their heads down to wait out the storm. At the end of the second set, Chris stalked to ‘his’ corner of the bar only to find some blond dude on ‘his’ bar stool. He ordered a shot and a beer.

“Tough day?” Questioned the man sitting on ‘his’ stool.

While still savoring the burn of Black Jack, he turned to the blond, a snide remark ready on his lips. As he looked into clear blue eyes, the words died as a feeling of calm seemed to roll over his body. Rubbing a hand over his face, he took a sip of beer to buy himself time to get a grip.

“Tough week.” He growled, still off balance.

“Perhaps I could offer assistance?” the blond turned to face him.

The calm he’d begun to feel fled. “What is that, some kinda fuckin’ line?” He bristled.

“I am merely offering a sympathetic ear, not making a crude attempt to secure your company.” He offered his hand. “Steven Carlson at your service.”

Christian watched the handsome blond looking for indications of ulterior motives. Warily he took the extended hand.

“Christian Kane, but you already know that.” He gestured toward the stage.

“Indeed. Your band has a good sound. You must do well.” Steven offered.

“We do okay, but we’re hopin’ to take it to the next level.” Chris answered.

The two men talked until time for the next set. If the band was surprised at the change in the boss’ attitude, they kept their comments to themselves. Thus began a somewhat strange friendship between the two men.

~@~@~@~

Chris was often baffled by Steven’s old-fashioned speech and mannerisms. He was an old hand at reading body language, and though Steven’s told him the blond was interested, he had not yet attempted to lure Chris into his bed. 

In all his five hundred years Steven Carlson had never met anyone quite like Christian Kane. Life in Los Angeles had made Christian suspicious and distrusting, so he kept his actions towards him low-key. There was something about the dark haired man that called to the man and the vampire, and it wouldn’t do to spook him ... Though the vampire relished the challenging hunt the singer offered. He was often in the crowd when Kane’s band played though he didn’t always make himself known to Christian. He wanted to study the man in his environment, see what made him tick. 

He saw Christian act the rowdy rough neck, but he was conscientious toward people, and always expressed his appreciation of his fans’ support. There had been times Steven moved to step between the man and overzealous fans, but a few well placed words or even a flash of the infamous temper would cause everyone to take two steps back. 

Steven also saw a lonely man. He had many acquaintances, but few close friends. There was one young man with the face of a angel and the mouth of a sinner that he was sure knew of his nature. Jensen Ackles, a fellow actor/musician, was one of few people Christian allowed close. He’d harassed his friend into joining the band for the last set, after which, Christian introduced them. Jensen had given Steven a knowing smirk, and quietly offered dire consequences should his friend come to harm. For the first time in many years a mortal managed to surprise the vampire.

“It is not my intention to harm Christian. There is something very special about him.” Steven assured Jensen. 

“Like I haven’t heard that one before.” Jensen’s tone was bitter. “Do vampires all study the same script? Y'all use the same lines.” 

“I am sorry for your misfortune, but I assure you not all my kind act in such a cavalier fashion.” Steven tried to soothe the young man. 

“Just make sure you don’t.” The young man stalked off toward the bar. 

“Don’t mind Jenny. He got burnt bad a while back ... Makes him a little overprotective.” Christian explained.  

“You do well to have such a friend.” Steven continued to watch Jensen. 

“We both came up the same way. Dodgin’ hands and castin’ couches ‘cause we’re ‘pretty’.” Christian spat.  

“Indeed. There have always been those with power that prey on those that do not.” He turned his attention back to Christian. 

“That musta been some fancy boardin’ school.” Christian teased. 

“I beg your pardon?” Confusion clouded his face. 

“What he means is …” Jensen straightened his posture and lifted his chin. “Your speech is very formal and your dress particularly natty to be seen associating with those of us not of your social standing.” His tone was snotty and condescending. 

Christian threw back his head and laughed at his friends. Steven for his obvious confusion and Jensen for just being himself. 

“How come you’re hangin’ in a cowboy bar with beer drinkers and hell raisers instead of with the yuppie, metrosexual wine sippin’ crowd?” 

“Because this is where you are.” Steven stated plainly. 

Christian just stared blankly for a minute. Jensen spit his beer in surprise then slapped Christian on the back. 

“See, Kane told you it was simple.” 

“Yeah, right. Let me know when the white rabbit shows up, Alice.” Christian turned back to retrieve his shot. 

Steven frowned at the self-depreciation in Christian’s tone. 

“Christian?” A pale hand interrupted the shot being tossed back. “What has happened to bring on this mood?” 

A bitter chuckle came from Jensen. “Meeting with some record people from Nashville. Took one look at Christian’s hair and jewelry and thought they had a Keith Urban clone. They started talking about changing this, dumping the band, a new and improved Christian Kane.” 

Steven’s attention turned back to Christian, who was staring at their hands, pale and tanned ... Joined. 

“What happened?” 

When Christian didn’t answer, Jensen took up the story again. 

“Let’s just say Christian didn’t want to be new and improved, and Nashville found out the difference between Christian Kane and CHRISTIAN KANE.” 

Christian downed his shot and showed his teeth in a parody of a smile. 

“They were paler than you when we left. I don’t think they’ll be calling Eric anytime soon.” 

“If this is an example of what Nashville has to offer, perhaps you would be better suited to a smaller independent label where you have more control over your music.” Steven suggested. 

“I’ve thought about them enough today. Now is the kickin’ back, enjoyin’ the scenery part of the day.” He waved a hand toward the crowd though his eyes never left the two men. 

At closing time, Steven drove the inebriated mortals to Christian’s apartment. 

He watched amused as Christian staggered to the door and after several attempts that were helped along with increasing vulgar comments, was able to get the locks open. Jensen, who either consumed a great deal more alcohol than Christian, or didn’t have his tolerance, leaned heavily against the vampire. Christian had disappeared into the bathroom, so Steven helped Jensen undress and got him settled in the guest room. As he turned away, Jensen grabbed his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip. Steven looked into the bloodshot green eyes. 

“Please don’t do that to Christian what … Don’t treat him like I was. It’s better to never know that intensity than to have it, than have it taken away. Sometimes it’s like I’m drowning. I don’t want Christian to ever feel like I do because you think humans are beneath you.” Jensen pleaded. 

“I assure you that I do not condone that line of thought. I wish I could assuage your fears for Christian. He appeals to both man and vampire as no one has many years. I would know him better ... Perhaps even …” His thoughts trailed off as he felt the grip on his wrist tighten. Jensen was noticeably paler than before. “Are you going to be ill?” 

Jensen shook his head as he fought to control his emotions, eyes glassy from tears as much as the alcohol.

“Your words are almost the same as his. Love and need and special and when I had given everything he left me on the edge, and walked away laughing about gullible humans. I wish he’d ended it.” He released Steven’s wrist and rolled away. 

Angered and saddened, but not shocked at the antics of some of his fellow vampires, he used his mental abilities to calm the troubled young man and send him to sleep. 

“I ever meet this Weatherly guy there’s a few things he’s gonna be missin’.” Christian growled from where he leaned against the door. “It’s how ya know Jenny’s over his limit. He never talks about it otherwise … Unless he’s trying to protect my non-existent virtue.” Christian narrowed his eyes at Steven.  “Is there a reason for him to be worried?” 

Steven met Christian’s glare. 

“I admit I am attracted, but it’s not just about physical attraction ...” He paused trying to come up with an explanation that didn’t sound like bad soap opera dialogue. “It’s about getting to know Christian Kane the man.” 

Chris grinned at the pink tinge on Steven’s cheeks. 

“Come on, he’ll be his usual pissy self in the morning. He’s not even close to human until he’s had at least a pot of coffee strong enough to float a brick.” The men paused at the door to Christian’s bedroom. Pressing against the blond, warm breath blew across his ear. “We could start working on that physical attraction thing while you’re exploring the depths of my psyche.” Chris purred. 

Steven buried his nose in his neck. The blood rushing under the tanned skin teased the vampire’s ears, as Christian’s scent teased his nose. Shivers of desire ran down his spine as he fought not to sink his fangs through skin and vein. Not realizing the effect he was having, Christian tilted his head to allow better access as Steven nuzzled his throat. Steven groaned and with a sub vocal growl pulled away. 

“What?” Chris’ voice was confused as he felt Steven pull away. 

“Too soon.” The blond whispered. 

He mentally nudged Christian toward sleep, not prepared to deal with the consequences of Christian knowing his true nature. Christian fought the suggestion, he didn’t want to sleep he wanted Steven. Steven started to straighten when Christian surprised him by fighting off the suggestion and pulled him down. Landing an undignified heap, Christian seemed to have developed extra hands as he stripped the blond.  

So shocked that Christian had fought off his mental command, the mortal had his shirt on the floor and was working on his pants before Steven could collect his thoughts. His body was in the game and was just waiting for his brain to catch up. When his brain caught up, his first thought was to stop. Then all thoughts stopped as Chris began nipping and licking down the pale column of the vampire’s neck. Steven the man became submerged as the vampire came to the fore.  As Christian continued his sensual assault on the body under him, Steven wrestled with himself to bring the vampire back under his control.  

Unaware of the battle raging in his bed, Christian licked, nipped, caressed, and took care that there was not a single spot on the pale body that he didn’t explore with mouth or hands. The vampire finally wrested control from the man. He rolled them until Christian was under him, long dark hair spread across the pillow, hands pinned to the bed, sweat sheened skin glowing in the streetlight shining through the sheer curtains. 

Steven submerged Christian into a world of _want!need!please!yes!finally!_ so deep that when his fangs sank into the tender skin of Christian’s neck, it triggered his orgasm, muscles gripping, sending Steven over the edge with him. Christian remained still as Steven ran his tongue over the puncture wounds. He waited for his heart and breathing to slow, and for his vision to return from where he’d greyed out.  

_*Holy fuck! Jenny was right.*_ He thought as he felt the light kiss to his throat before Steven’s head landed on his shoulder. 

Never in his 500 years had he felt so sated, so complete. As his relaxed body blanketed ‘his’ mortal, he unknowing began a sub-vocal purr. Knowing his ‘pillow talk’ was about to throw cold water on their languorous mood, he barreled ahead anyway. 

“Jenny was right about one thing,” Christian kept his voice low and even as he wrapped his arms around the dozing vampire. 

“What’s that?” Steven mumbled. 

“Ain’t no sex like vampire sex. Intense don’t even do it justice.” Christian held his breath waiting for Steven’s reaction. 

The pale head lifted off his chest. Glowing blue eyes met his. 

“What did you say?” 

“You don’t seriously think that after what happened to Jensen, I didn’t do my homework. That boy was damn near suicidal. I had to get him so drunk he barely remembered his name to get the story out of him.” 

Steven started to pull away. Chris knew he couldn’t stop Steven if he really wanted to leave, but he tightened his hold anyway. 

“How long have you known?” The vampire asked. 

“Jensen. No he didn’t tell me, but when he met you he was too reserved ... Too tense. Then a few days later he starts to thaw. I don’t know what you said to him, but it must have been good to get him to warm up to you. Plus you’d be amazed what you can find when you Google Steven Carlson.” 

Steven sat up in the bed. “You Googled me?” 

“Yep. Official minstrel to the royal court after the coronation of Henry VIII. You pop up here and there for the next 500 years. There’s another name that pops up with an even longer life line than yours. A cat named Jeffrey Morgan?” 

“Jeffrey is my sire. He is the head of our governing Council on the west coast. I am his second.” He answered without thought. 

Steven closed his eyes trying to gather his scattered thoughts. Christian had taken him to his bed knowing who and what he was with no fear. 

“So I’ll ask you what I asked before we got distracted. Does Jen have a reason to worry? Are you like Weatherly?” Though his body was still relaxed, Christian’s voice was hard. 

“What?! No! Jensen is not the first he has treated in such a fashion. The Council has yet to decide what if anything should be done.” He sounded aggravated. He started to leave the bed again. Christian pulled him back. “Is there some reason you’re in such an all fired hurry to leave?” Christian teased. “I think I should be insulted.” 

“What? ... No … I was just …” Steven sputtered. 

“Do you trust us … Me?” Chris’ voice was quiet. 

The vampire’s eyes snapped to Chris’ face. He’d thought it would take a lot longer before their relationship progressed to this point. 

“Of course. You have taken me by surprise with your knowledge and your acceptance of me. Jensen gave no indication that you knew about vampires. He wishes only to protect your heart.” He settled back against Christian’s warmth. 

“He doesn’t remember that night, and I’ve always been a stubborn sumbitch when it comes to somethin’ I want.” 

He cupped the pale face and claimed the full lips in a deep slow kiss. Shortly before dawn both men slipped into sleep.

~@~@~@~

The band was between sets. Christian was sitting at the bar nursing a shot of Jack, studying the amber liquid as though it held the wisdom of the world. So far inside his own head he failed to notice the people around him. He was feeling out of sorts ... Isolated and disconnected. Jensen was usually around when one of these moods hit, but he’d been Vancouver for the past six months. Maybe he should fly up for a couple days … 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice behind him. 

“Christian?” His blond lover grew concerned over the confusion he saw in the blue eyes. 

“I’m fine Steven.” He took a pull of his beer. “Remember when we met?” 

“Yes. I believe it was in this very establishment.” The vampire chuckled warmly. “You were looking for a battle in which to engage.” 

“But I found you instead.” His thoughts started to turn inward again. 

“What troubles you, love?” He reached for Christian’s arm to ground him the present. His emotions were in such turmoil it was hard to read the mortal. 

“I was remembering … I was …” Chris waves his hand with his frustration and disordered thoughts. “I was always searching for something ... Someone I could never find. That night I …” He dropped his head letting his hair shield his expression. 

Steven was beginning to feel alarmed. Christian didn’t often express himself verbally, but when he did he was usually quite articulate. 

Christian tried another track. “The aloneness. How do you deal? I felt so hollow that night, and I didn’t know what to do or how to fill the hole. Sex wasn’t gettin’ it ... Bein’ around people made it worse. I was so alone when I met you. How do I deal with that again when you leave?” 

“If you feel like this than I have not expressing myself very clearly.” Steven’s voice was low, hypnotic. 

Chris shivered as he felt fangs break the surface of his skin just enough for the tiniest sip. 

“There is no leaving. You are mine Christian Kane. There will be no need to worry about dealing with loneliness.” Steven growls in his ear. 

Chris let his weight fall into the cool comfort of his vampire.

**~ tbc~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen works with Jeffrey, and the Vampires reap the consequences of their actions.

With **_Supernatural_** on hiatus, Jensen was back in town. Christian noticed he was more like himself than he’d been since the whole debacle with Michael Weatherly. When he questioned his friend, Jensen admitted that he was crushing on the actor that was playing his father on the show.

“Your father!? You got a kink I don’t know about, Jenny?” Christian teased.

“He’s not that much older!” Jensen blushed furiously.

“His name’s Morgan something or other?” Christian pushed.

“Down, boy. He’s a good guy, and it’s Jeffrey Dean Morgan.” Jensen chided.

Christian was glad he was facing away when Jensen said Morgan’s name. He was gonna kick some vampire ass if he found out Steven was meddling in Jen’s business. How in the world was a vampire working as an actor? He fully intended to get answers the next time he saw Steven.

~@~@~@~

He didn’t think much of it the first night he didn’t see Steven. The vampire had his own affairs to attend, though Christian could usually sense when he was lurking.

The second day every flicker of the shadows caused him to stop and search the shades of black and grey for his otherworldly lover.

He felt sure Steven would be among the crowd at his performance the next night. He never failed to appear when Christian was singing. He told him it soothed the vampire that lived inside. Storm cloud eyes searched every face, every niche looking for the familiar form. Every set he didn’t appear became a twitch under Christian’s skin, anxiety roiling through his mind. Steven’s continued absence brought Chris to the conclusion the old one had tired of his company and moved on.

There wasn’t enough work, alcohol, or exhaustion to quiet his mind. Dreams of the vampire moved through his mind haunting his sleep. His body and mind ached from the absence of his touch. When Christian looked in the mirror, the face that stared back looked like an addict, and he wondered how he’d survive if Steven were truly gone.

Finally he acknowledged that the vampire was gone. Determined to not give in to his pain, he began the battle to put the vampire in the past. He was a cold, hollow void. Christian refused to acknowledge the craving that burned along his nerves, craving for the touch of inhumanly strong hands, the craving for the burn of fangs at his throat. He shut everything down.

~@~@~@~ 

It was all Steven could do to control the vampire side of his nature. The beast constantly snarled in the back of his mind. It had been six weeks since he’d seen Christian. Messages went unanswered, his number disconnected. Steven slid a glance to his sire, and found his expression much the same.

Jeffrey had secured a role in Jensen’s television show and started a friendship with the emotionally scarred young man. What had started as an investigation into accusations against Michael Weatherly had become more by the time the season’s filming had wrapped and Jensen had returned to Los Angeles. He hadn’t been able to follow the young man, having to go to Las Vegas to attend to the Council’s annual meeting.

The meeting had gone on forever. Vampire politics were becoming as convoluted as humans’. The most pressing issues had been handled in the first four weeks, including the judgment of Michael Weatherly. His actions were determined to be a threat of exposure for their small community. Once the Council got involved, Weatherly’s sycophants had disappeared when they heard the Council’s decision. That settled, Steven had tried to slip away, but as Jeffrey’s second he’d been forced to stay. Finally his beast slipped the leash. He’d exploded his displeasure at the petty disputes of the immortals and returned to Los Angeles.

~@~@~@~

What he found in Los Angeles had Steven letting the vampire have free rein. Christian was gone. His friends refused to talk. Even when he slipped into their minds, there was no information. Christian had not told anyone where he was going.

Jeffrey had landed on his doorstep a week later. Jensen had disappeared about the same time as Christian. The vampires started to comb the city for their mortals. Feeding on strangers only fed Steven’s anger. The vampire craved the bond he’d developed with the young man, the scent of sage and sweet grass that clung to his skin, the taste of his blood that fed the body of the vampire and the soul of the man.

One night, he paused in his wanderings. Faintly ... Finally there was a whisper in his mind, a presence that had been missing for the past five months. Blending with shadows, Steven watched the stage. Eyes took on an inhuman glow at his lover’s appearance. His hair was longer, body thinner, expression harder, eyes flat as a winter sky. He had become a character in his own life. Anger at the Council flared again. They caused this transformation, caused the pent up pain and anger he sensed. Caused him to damage the trust Christian and Jensen had been hard pressed to give him.

The performance ended, but Christian gave no indication he knew the vampire was there. He had shut himself off from the bond he shared with Steven. He had shut himself off to the point where he paid no attention to lustful gazes of the men and women in the room. He watched as Jensen approached Christian. He almost growled out loud as he watched the young men cling to each other as he reached for his phone.

~@~@~@~

The faint bell let him know the message had been received. When he looked back to the stage, they had disappeared. People around him backed away from his predator’s smile when he saw them at the bar. Steven came up behind his love as he stood at the bar nursing a beer.

“I’ve been hunting you, lover.” He let fangs graze the shell of an ear.

“You kin jist keep on huntin’. Ain’t no lovers here.” Christian growled as he grabbed Jensen and fled the room before his hard won control cracked.

Green eyes glared at the vampire over Christian’s shoulder as the singer hustled Jensen backstage. Steven reined in his vampire that wanted to run its prey to the ground. Force was not going to undo the damage that had been done. He let go his anger and started planning for how he was going to woo his mate back into his arms. The first weeks of their cat and mouse game entertained and intrigued Steven, after that frustration became his companion.

Jensen and Christian’s friendship had deepened over their shared pain and experiences. They were seldom far from each other even after Jensen resumed filming in Vancouver. Calls from Jeffrey venting the same frustration as Steven’s helped him not feel so alone, helped keep his vampire from doing monumentally stupid things. They would have to wait for a time when the young mortals were forced to separate by their obligations to make their move. 

Steven waited and paced in the parking lot after Christian’s last set. The band’s sound was darker than last year, reflecting the changes in Christian. Steven was elated to hear that the band had signed with a mid-sized independent label that seemed a good fit. The fans had screamed their approval when Christian announced a CD to be released in a couple months. The songs were written by him and Jensen, with Jensen doing some vocal and guitar work.

He’d disappeared backstage for a moment, returning with reluctant Jensen, who had flown in especially for tonight’s announcement. The decibel level in the club doubled when Christian cajoled his friend into singing one of their songs from the CD. He would have sworn the rafters shook as they finished, and the friends had shared a lingering embrace while they exchanged quietly spoken words in each other’s ear. Steven felt a surge of jealousy as he wondered whether the men had become lovers while their vampires had been languishing at the Council meeting. He argued with himself constantly. Did he and Jeffrey have the right to reclaim the young men if they had found love and comfort with each other? 

The vampire snarled in his head that Christian was his, and he didn’t give a damn who Christian had in his bed, he would soon be back in Steven’s. Steven trembled at the thought of Christian with Jensen. Such beautiful boys. As beautiful as they were together, Christian’s bronze complexion a perfect to foil to Jensen’s paler, freckled skin, they had a special quality to them that was like a siren’s song to vampires.

While he waited, he called Jeffrey to see if his sire was aware of Jensen’s whereabouts. The frustrated growling coming from Vancouver was epic as he ranted about Jared running interference so Jensen could slip out of town. Not only that, but he was going on tour with your Christian fucking Kane during hiatus, and how the hell was he supposed to talk to Jensen when he wouldn’t sit still long enough for Jeffrey to get close to him, plus they were killing his character off at the end of the season … Jeffrey had stopped ranting when he heard his Childe laughing.

“What’s so fucking funny, Carlson.”

“Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected being led around by a twenty something mortal.”

“Pot and kettle, Steven.” He growled some more.

“But nobody thinks I’m the poster boy for the vampire cool.” He chuckled. “I am but a lowly artiste.”

“What you are is full of shit.” Jeffrey started to laugh, finally calming enough to see the humor in the situation.

“And Steven …”

“Yes, Jeffrey?”Steven asked calmly.

“I know how you are around pretty boys, but one of them is mine. I thank you to remember that fact.” There was a note of warning in the deep voice.

“You are right about the pretty part, but as for being yours … You are there and he is here.”

Steven continued to chuckle lightly as he disconnected the call, getting the last word, for once. 

The vampire melted into the shadows as Jensen and Christian walked toward a dark colored SUV.

“Come home with me, Jenny.” Christian cajoled. “You need a night away from all that.”

“Oh god, I wish I could, Christian, but Eric will have my ass if I’m not on set tomorrow.”

“You’re killin’ yourself, Jen. Between the show, the CD, travelin’, and Morgan …”

“Just a few more months ... I can do this. They’re killing John Winchester off at the end of the season. We’ll go on tour, drink too much, chase tail too much, and no early morning calls so I can sleep.” Jensen sighed.

“Our one saving grace maybe, is that it’ll be hard for them to follow us on tour. Only being able to only travel after dark and all.”

A cab pulled into the parking lot, Jensen waved it over. He pulled Christian into another hug.

“I miss you. Jared’s a great friend, and oh god, shoot me now, I’m turning into a girl.” Jensen gave a wavering chuckle as Christian let him go.

Chris cupped his face gently and kissed him on the forehead.

“You call me, anytime or you come home anytime it gets to be too much.”

“Good thing we have free mobile to mobile.”

“Get outta here.” Christian gave him a shove toward the cab.

Jensen rolled the window down as the cab started to pull away.

“Love, ya, man.” The window was closed before Christian could answer.

“Love you, too, Jenny.” He whispered quietly.

He settled his guitar in the back seat opening the driver’s side door he felt the air shift behind him.

“Just how much do you and beautiful Jensen love each other, Christian?” A low raspy voice asked a breath away from his ear.

“That is none of your fuckin’ business, Darlin’.” Christian growled right back.

Anger flared at Christian’s defiance.

“It is very much my business. You are mine, Christian Kane.”

“Was yours ... Past tense ... Your choice, you’re the one that left without a fuckin’ word. No message … Nothing.”

He spun around to face Steven. If they were going to do this now, he wanted to look the vampire in the eye.

“That was both unfortunate and regrettable. If I had known we were going to be incognito for that amount of time, I would have called you beforehand. By the time I was able to call, you had disappeared.” Steven stated calmly.

“Unfortunate ... Regrettable. Jesus you sound like a fuckin’ lawyer. We … I ...” Christian slapped his chest in agitation. “Trusted you. Knowing what Jen’s been through he trusted you and Morgan.” His voice lowered as his agitation increased. Steven took a step back from the torrent of emotions rolling off the singer as Christian dropped all his defenses. All the pent up pain and anger bombarded the immortal. “The really funny part ... You’ll just love this. It oughta keep you old guys in stitches for years to come.” Christian’s tone was so bitter it tasted like ashes to Steven. “This will probably be the most pathetic thing you’ve ever heard.” Christian took a deep breath to brace himself. “If I’da got a message, of any kind, I’da waited for you until they brought me a box with your ashes. All you had to do was make one fuckin’ call.”

Steven stared dumbfounded at Christian’s confession. He reached out to brush away the tears on the beloved cheek. Chris jerked away from the contact, and took a step toward his SUV.

“As for Jenny. We love each other as much as two men can who ain’t fuckin’.” He answered crudely before slamming the door and leaving the parking lot with a squeal of tortured rubber.

~@~@~@~

The last rays of the evening sun kiss the long dark hair, adding color to the gray of twilight. The dark curtain ignites with flames of color as the head bends over the guitar in his lap.

A man moves from the deeply shadowed window to drink in the beauty of the scene. He lets it sooth away the memories from five years ago when he almost lost everything, including the man sitting in the garden.

It had taken his sire an additional year before Jensen would accept and trust Jeffrey again, but now they were as solid as he and Christian.

He allows the heat licking along his nerves to wash away the lingering memories as he listens to the rush of blood, and the calm heartbeat. He watches the flex and ripple of muscle, bone and tendon as fingers absentmindedly move over strings.

The varying shades of grey and black are no obstacles to the enhanced vision of the man in the shadows. The stark light throws the rugged face into relief showing the strong bone structure that initially drew his attention.

As the evening shadows lengthen the man moves from the house into the garden. He drops a kiss on the dark head, and moves to take his ease in a chair opposite his love.

Eyes colorless in the deepening dusk he looks up to meet blue eyes iridescent with their otherworldly nature. Light from the large windows casts a warm light over the ethereal beauty of the vampire making his usually pale skin as golden as his hair.

Lips meet in a kiss of abiding love, unquestioned trust, unbridled passion, and boundless time. All molded into a thing of beauty.

**~ tbc ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The space between. Jensen's story.

The hunt was on. Filming was on hiatus, Christian and Jensen were putting the final touches on the band’s tour. Steven and Jeffrey began their quest to win back their mortals. They had the schedule and were ensconced in Steven’s office to map out their travel plans.

“Places where they’re appearing several days in a row will be no problem.” Steven tapped his bottom lip as he worked the schedule in his head. “The one night stands may not be possible to attend.”

He heard his sire growl.

“I know Kane did this on purpose to keep me from Jensen.”

“We don’t know that. They could have planned this together knowing how limited we are on travel time.” Steven went back to the airline schedules.

“Their longest stops are Tulsa and Dallas. More than likely to give them time with their families before Jensen goes back to Vancouver.” Steven considered his sire. “You never said how you managed filming with Jensen.”

“Jensen is the ultimate professional, the closer we got to wrapping, the more the intensity of the scenes was wearing on him, and luckily my scenes were shot after sunset.” Jeffrey sighed as he threw himself into the leather arm chair.

“Off camera he was skittish as a wood’s colt.” He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Jared and his mutts were a formidable blockade.”

He glared at Steven’s chuckle.

“I see you had it worse than I. Christian simply refused to acknowledge my presence.” The blond sighed heavily.

As much as his vampire side enjoyed the chase on which Christian was leading him, the rest of him was tired and simply wanted the comfort of his home and mate.

“Perhaps we should leave them in peace.” Steven suggested.

Jeffrey leaned forward eyes intent on his Childe.

“Steven, are you giving up?”

He looked at the younger vampire with fresh eyes. Steven was paler than normal ... Less vital than usual.

“Are you feeding?” Brown eyes narrowed.

Steven waved off his concern.

“Yes I’m feeding, but I find it less than satisfying.”

Jeffrey sat up straighter. This was bad. If Steven was starting to pine for what he thought lost, he could lose his Childe.

“I’m not giving up … It’s been a year … It just seems inevitable. Christian is most stubborn …” He trailed off, eyes not seeing the page before him.

Jeffrey had heard enough. It was time to fight dirty. He dropped his voice so it was low and hypnotic.

“He smells like him all the time.” The dark voice teased.

“Who?” Blue eyes came back into focus.

“Jensen and Christian. They always smell like each other.”

“But … Christian said they were not …” Steven remembered the times he’d seen them together.

Always they were touching, brushing together, making contact. Anger pushed away the depression.

“You think?” There was a growl before Steven paused. “No, Christian would not lie about that.”

The low voice was back in his ear.

“Perhaps Christian is not your mate. They are together constantly, heads together, whispering.”

Jeffrey continued to taunt Steven’s vampire nature, trying to shake him out of his lethargy. Even as his words provoked Steven, they also provoked his own nature that saw Jensen as his. He calmed himself with the thought that if Steven got Christian to surrender, then Jensen would be alone and vulnerable. For him. Unless Christian pulled Jensen along with him. The younger vampire could end up with both mortals. Hearing himself growl brought Jeffrey out of his thoughts to see Steven watching him closely.

“What?” The elder’s voice was defensive.

Steve smirked knowingly. “I could keep them both.”

With another growl, Jeffrey snatched the airline schedules off the desk.

“Not happening. Now let’s figure this out.”

 ~@~@~@~

The vampires had to settle for making every other city until they got to Tulsa. After Dallas they would be back in Los Angeles, and Jensen would be heading to Vancouver to film **_Supernatural’s_** third season. They had the bones of a plan.

By the time they got to Tulsa, Christian and Jensen were showing the strain of being pursued by the vampires. Staying with Christian’s family gave the men much needed breathing room. On their last night, they sat after their sound check working on the set list for Dallas. The rest of the band had gone to dinner so Christian and Jensen ordered take-out while they worked in the backstage lounge.

Heads bowed over the sheet music, there was barely a breath between them as the music consumed them. It came to a nerve jangling stop when Jensen looked up. Standing just inside the lounge door was Jeffrey and Steven. At Jensen’s gasp, Christian looked up.

“Jenny what’s …?” His words died when he saw who had his partner’s attention.

He carefully put his guitar away as he stepped between Jensen and the vampires. Tired of feeling hunted; tired of Jen waking from nightmares of his time with Weatherly; tired of burnt out emotions attempting to rekindle, Kane came up with blue eyes blazing and fists clenched.

“What the fuck …” His voice trailed off at the touch of Jensen’s hand on his arm.

He saw the dark circles and the fatigue in the green eyes.

This tour was supposed to be relaxing, a chance away from Los Angeles and their vampire problems, but things were worse now than before they left.

“Let’s hear them out. I can’t keep doing this … I just can’t.” Jensen rested his forehead against Christian’s shoulder.

Jensen settled back in his chair while Christian remained standing, Jensen leaning into his side. Arms crossed over his chest, Christian glared at the immortals.

“So talk. It’d better be really fucking good to cause all this fucking misery.”

The vampires exchanged a guilty look before turning back to their mortals. Jeffrey wished he could produce some of the composure he normally had in volatile situations, but all he could do was stare at Jensen. He knelt in front of the young man and started to reach for his hand. He was stopped when he heard Christian growl.

“Don’t you fucking touch him. You don’t get to do that.”

Jensen reached out and wrapped his hand around the singer’s clenched fist. Christian calmed considerably while Jeffrey and Steven marveled how Jensen’s touch not only soothed vampires, but angry humans as well. Jeffrey started again.

“Jensen,” He looked up at Christian. “Christian, Steven and I, we’re sorry. We handled this whole thing badly, but we can’t ... We won’t give you up.”

Christian had been watching Steven while Jeffrey talked. The vampire looked almost as exhausted as Jensen. Steven ached to touch what he’d been denied so long. Christian cut Jeffrey off in mid sentence.

“What’s wrong with Steven?”

Both vampires looked blankly at Christian.

“He doesn’t feel right. What’s wrong?” His voice was impatient.

That’s when Steven felt it. Christian’s natural curiosity and empathy had lowered his defenses enough that the vampire could feel and read his emotions. Jeffrey’s rough baritone sounded in Chris’ ear.

“You’re his mate. He pines for you. He doesn’t feed enough or rest enough. This is the first time in 500 years he’s found his mate.”

The whole time his sire spoke, Steven simply stood relishing in being able to connect with Christian again. For a year Christian had been closed off ... Only allowing Jensen inside his walls. These past few minutes he felt himself ... Whole. Removing just that small piece of scab caused the wounds on Christian’s heart and soul to begin purging the poison of his anger and pain. Christian tried. All his vaulted stubbornness and control could not slow the purge. As the pain drove him to his knees, Jensen moved toward him only to be stopped by Jeffrey. He twisted out his grip, desperate to get to Christian. Just as he reached for him, the elder vampire wrapped his arms around the actor pinning his arms and pulling him away.

“LET ME GO!” He fought against Jeffrey’s hold to no avail. “Please let me go. He needs me.”

Worn down and exhausted the fight soon went out of Jensen. It broke Jeffrey’s heart to hear the boy beg to go to Christian, but Steven and Christian belonged together. It had to be Steven he turned to ... Not Jensen. He felt Jensen go limp in his arms and feared he’d held him too tightly until he heard the plaintive request.

“You can let go now. I won’t go to Christian anymore.”

Jeffrey looked over to see Steven and Christian wrapped around each other. The elder smiled as he watched his Childe start reconnecting ... Healing with his mate. It would take time to work out the past hurts and mistakes, but they had a start. Turning his attention from Steven and Christian, Jeffrey realized he no longer sensed Jensen. His guitar and notebook still sat where they’d been when the vampires had entered the room, but the man himself was gone.

Hoping he’d gone for a drink, he ran into the bar, but the room was deserted. When he got back to the lounge the two men had settled on the couch, Christian tucked against Steven’s body. Feeling the worry coming from his sire, he nudged Christian to get his attention.

“Jeffrey?” Steven’s voice was soft with concern.

“He’s gone.” He ran his hands through his thick dark hair.

“Jensen?” He asked quietly.

“I think I may have broken him.” The elder said sadly.

The words penetrated the fog surrounding Christian’s brain.

“What do you mean you broke Jensen?” He struggled to get up.

Jeffrey looked guiltily over at the guitar on the table.

“I kept him from you. It had to be Steven you turned toward, not Jensen.” The vampire’s voice asked for understanding.

Chris got to his feet, digging through his pockets for his phone. The glare was back in full force.

“Why is it I’m always having to clean up your fuckin’ messes, Morgan!?” He hit speed dial 3. “You couldn’t have left him alone when you were after Weatherly. Oh no. You took one look at that pretty face and mouth like a wet dream and you made him believe.” Christian’s tirade stopped when he got Jensen’s voice mail. “Jensen Ackles, you call me just as soon as you hang up from hearing this message. If I have to hunt you down you’re not gonna like it.” He glared at both vampires. “You’ve turned me into my fuckin’ mother. Arrogant, no-thinkin’ sumbitches.” He grumbled as he carefully placed Jensen’s guitar in its case. He pointed a finger at Jeffrey. “You have taken everything from him.”

“Would he return to where you were staying?” Steven asked quietly.

“No. We’re getting’ on the bus for Dallas after the show.

They checked the bus and around the building but the distressed man had disappeared. The longer they looked, the angrier Christian became. Steven did his best to keep him focused, but after two hours of nothing, Kane blew. His rage and words flowed over Jeffrey like white hot lava, only Steven’s hand on his arm kept him from physically attacking the vampire. Chris was drawing a breath for the second round when his phone rang.

“Jenny, where the fuck are you?” He shouted. Only vampire reflexes kept Christian upright as the blood drained from his face and his knees buckled. “Where?” He asked softly. “I’m on my way. You do what you gotta.” He snapped. “Yeah I do. There’s a copy on his phone.”

Chris leaned heavily on Steven as he made a flurry of phone calls while Jeffrey got their rental car. When they got to the hospital he sprinted from the car to the information desk.

“Jensen Ackles, where is he?” He demanded.

“He’s on the third floor in the step down ward.” The receptionist read off her screen.

“What’s that?” Christian asked.

“His condition isn’t serious enough for ICU, but he has a head injury so the doctors want to monitor him until he wakes up.” She answered calmly.

When they got to the third floor the doctor had just come from checking Jensen. He heard Christian identify himself to the nurse.

“Mr. Kane? I’m Dr. Worth ... Mr. Ackles doctor.”

Chris shook the doctor’s hand. “What happened to Jen?” The doctor led them over to the chairs. He slanted a look at Steven and Jeffrey. “You can talk in front of them. Save me repeatin’ everything later. Steven Carlson and Jeffrey Morgan ...” Chris hesitated briefly. “Friends.”

“Mr. Kane …”

“Christian.”

“Christian. I have to ask … Has Mr. Ackles been depressed, withdrawn or spoken of harming himself?”

“WHAT!” Christian shouted, drawing everyone’s attention. “Are you outta your fuckin’ mind!? No, he’s not suicidal!” His fists clenched in his lap.

Steven’s hand on his shoulder kept Christian in his chair.

“The driver of the car that struck Mr. Ackles said he ran out in the street with stopping or looking.”

“We’re playin’ a gig at a club a couple miles over. We’d just finished our sound check and had supper. Jen got a call. He walked away from the table so he could have some privacy. We’d been goin’ over our set lists for our gigs in Dallas … So I wasn’t payin’ attention to what Jen was doin’. When I looked up Steven and Jeffrey came in the club, but Jensen had disappeared. We were lookin’ for him when ya’ll called me.” Worried blue eyes met sympathetic brown. “I guess whoever it was really upset him if he wasn’t payin’ attention to where he was goin’.”

The doctor nodded at Christian’s story. “It was a low speed impact, thankfully. His right side is badly bruised, sprained wrist, contusions. His head injury has me worried. If he was highly stressed at the time he may need to be convinced to wake up.” The doctor continued to nod at his own conclusions. “You need to convince him everything’s okay. Get him to wake up.”

“I … We can do that.” Christian glared at Jeffrey over the doctor’s head. “Can I see him?”

“Follow me.”

The three men followed the doctor to Jensen’s bed. Tears misted Christian’s eyes when he saw his battered and bruised friend.

“Ah Jenny.” He spoke quietly, running his fingertips over the splinted wrist and hand.

Ignoring everyone else, he began to talk, starting with how he was kicking Jensen’s ass for scaring ten years off his life.

Jeffrey gasped at seeing the consequences of his actions. He turned away intent on leaving before he caused anymore damage. A strong hand on his arm stopped him. He looked into Steven’s angry blue eyes. His Childe spoke softly to Christian before dragging Jeffrey out to the deserted waiting room.

“So after all your talk of wanting Jensen, you’re leaving?” Steven hissed.

“He walked in front of a car because of what I did.” Jeffrey whispered.

“Yes he did. You cut him off from the only person who really understands him, and now you walk away while his soul bleeds out.” Steven said bluntly.

“I always hurt him … Every time it gets worse. The next time may just kill him.” Jeffrey turned away to stare out the window.

“If you leave this place, Christian and I will take him and keep him, and I will have your resignation as head of the Council. Jensen’s soul won’t ever be whole, but we will heal him as best we can.” Steven’s eyes glowed with his anger at his sire’s actions.

Christian saw the two vampires in the corner of the waiting room as they turned toward him he wondered what they’d been arguing about.

“I have to go to the club. I have to play this gig, even with Jen in here.” Not trusting the older vampire he turned pleading eyes to Steven. “Stay with him. Talk to him. See if your mind mojo can reach him.”

Before Steven could answer, Jeffrey answered. “I’ll stay. He is mine, and I would help to heal what I have wounded. You and Steven can take the rental car back to the club. We’ll make sure you get to Dallas so you can be here for him.”

Christian looked at Jeffrey warily. “You hurt him again, and there will be no place you can hide.” The singer hissed before grabbing Steven’s hand and tugging him toward the elevator. “We’ll be back after the show.” He made it sound like a threat.

“I will not leave him.” Jeffrey looked at Steven, but spoke to Christian.

As the elevator doors closed, two blue eyed glares promised dire consequences if he did.

Halfway through the show, Steven felt his phone vibrate.

“Awake. Won’t talk to me. Dr. says can leave tomorrow.”

The crowd was raucous enough that when he laughed at Jeffrey’s message, no one paid him any attention. He felt the question from Christian across their bond. He held up his phone and gave him a thumbs’ up. With a dazzling smile and his trademark growl, The Christian Kane Band brought down the house.

**~tbc ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can there be a happy ending for Jensen?

Jensen threw the covers back and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He reached for the IV line just as Christian and Steven came in the room.

"What the fuck, Jen!" Christian growled.

"I screwed up last night's show and now we're supposed to be in Dallas." He pulled the tape off the back of his hand.

"Everything's worked out and we can fly to Dallas. The band's already on the way." Christian looked away from his friend.

"The opening act ran long." Steven offered. "Christian got to the club in time to perform."

Jensen looked from Steven to Christian. He sighed dejectedly. He cursed the day he met Michael Weatherly. Since then everything he built was torn away by vampires. He angrily jerked the needle from his vein. Steven's nostrils flared at the sight and smell of the young man's blood.

 **"JENSEN!"** Christian almost bumped into the nurse.

"Mr. Ackles! What are you doing!?" She snapped. "You need to get back in bed." She pulled on a pair of gloves and reached for Jensen's hand.

"It's fine. I clot fast." He snatched his hand back.

Steven's head turned toward the actor. A quick nod confirmed what he'd begun to suspect when he saw the vast improvement in Jensen's physical condition. Weatherly had done more to Jensen than break his heart ... He'd left him in limbo. Not human, not vampire. Usually when a human is taken to the brink of death it's because the vampire is going to turn them. Outlaw vampires have been known to kill, but there are extremely rare occasions when the human will survive and become a hybrid, an oddity among their kind. For all intents and purposes Jensen was still human, but he healed faster, aged slower, with his physical strength more than human but less than vampire. Weatherly must never have realized what had happened or he would have kept the beautiful young man as a plaything. Jensen's strident tone drew Steven out of his thoughts.

"… Out AMA. Now where's my clothes?"

Christian stepped forward and handed him his duffel. "Your clothes were trashed, but your boots survived."

Christian was about to argue until Steven laid a hand on his arm and shook his head.

"You got tickets?" Jensen snapped as he started to dress.

Christian had been staring at Jensen. The horrific bruises from the day before appeared half healed.

"Tickets for what?" Christian's brain still working on the puzzle of Jensen's bruises.

"To fly to Dallas." Jensen looked at the couple. "Unless you don't need me ... I can go straight to LA." He started wrestling his t-shirt over his head.

Steven and Chris exchanged a look.

"What!? Why would you say that?" Chris growled.

"You have a 500 year-old guitar player that played for kings and queens. You don't need me."

"Son of a …" Christian grabbed Jensen's arm.

"What the fuck! You're my partner."

"Not anymore." Jensen's eyes met Steven's over Christian's shoulder.

Steven's expression remained neutral, but mentally he was trying to calm both men. The fact they were mostly immune to the mental manipulation of vampires didn't stop him from trying.

"I've had lovers and you never got your chaps in a twist before." Christian was nose to nose with Jensen.

There was a bitter twist to Jensen's laugh.

"This isn't just taking a lover ... Hell this isn't even a marriage ... It's fuckin' forever or until you get tired of living and decide to watch the sunrise ... Outside."

Christian looked from Steven to Jensen and back. A minute nod of the blond head confirmed Jensen's words. Christian took a deep breath and tried to get a rein on his temper. He rested his forehead against his best friend's.

"Jenny. None of that changes our music. It's ours. Maybe someday it'll be mine and Steven's, but right here, right now, it's us. The fans want us. They didn't think much of Steven in your place last night and they let us know it."

Jensen looked around Christian at Steven.

"Sorry."

Steven just smiled, trying to ease Jensen's heartache and turmoil due to his kind. Steven wanted to show him those had been extraordinary circumstances ... Not the norm. He was brought out of his thoughts by Christian's growled response.

"I'm sorry. You caught me woolgathering."

"Morgan outside lying in ambush?" Jensen's tone was only slight joking.

"He wanted to stay, but the director for his movie called him back to California."

"Thank God for that." Jensen visibly relaxed.

He stood just as the doctor came through the door, nurse on his heels.

"Really, Mr. Ackles, you're in no condition to leave." He snapped.

"I'm not asking, Doctor." Green eyes snapped gold fire.

Steven and Christian were both taken aback when the doctor simply reached for the clipboard from the nurse.

"Mother of God." Steven muttered more to himself than anyone in the room.

Whatever Weatherly had done to Jensen triggered an ability to compel people to obey. Jensen seemed unaware of what had happened... Only that the doctor handed over the AMA forms then left after Jensen signed them.

"Where's my gear?" Jensen asked as Steven and Christian trailed him out of the hospital.

"With mine. I was going to take it with me until you were released."

"It's obvious you came to tell me you're leaving so I'll take my gear and see about getting a flight out or a hotel." Jensen headed out the door.

"Jen …" Christian started but was brought up short by Steven as they followed.

"Your ticket is at the gate. I was able to get you on our flight."

"You didn't have …" Steven held up his hand.

"Consider it a small token of my regret for what you have been through."

Jensen's forehead pulled down into a frown as he regarded the 500 year-old vampire.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Steven sat with them while Christian and Jensen ate dinner. The flight to DFW was short, the three men catching up with the band at the hotel in Dallas.

They were only a few blocks from the West End bar where they were booked so Jensen took a quick shower after calling his parents.

They couldn't attend any of the shows, but promised to catch up with him for dinner. His sister promised to come if she could. Jensen swallowed his disappointment and did some of his best acting their week in Dallas. Two weeks later he was back in Los Angeles.

~@~@~@~

Blessedly alone for the first time since his accident, he relaxed the rigid control he had on his emotions. He slept the clock around, the exhaustion of maintaining his façade finally exacting its toll. His third day home Jeffrey began calling and leaving messages.

His fourth day home he called his agent for an updated itinerary of conventions, appearances, and filming schedules for Season 3. An hour on the phone with Christian and dinner with Jared reassured his friends he was fine. He finalized plans with Jared for sharing his house, getting keys and alarm codes. Sitting on his deck smoking a cigarette, the sweltering July night had him making plans for going early to Vancouver.

He hit the 'Send' button on a list of instructions for his agent to close up his house when the doorbell rang. He stood for a few minutes letting his façade slide into place before checking the peep hole. Surprise almost made his control slip. Steven Carlson stood on his front porch, but without Christian. That could only mean he wanted to talk to Jensen without Christian interfering. Green eyes stared hard at the vampire before shrugging his shoulders inviting him inside.

"What do you want, Steven?" Jensen's tone was harsh.

"We need to talk." He perched on the edge of the couch waiting for Jensen to settle.

"No we don't … Unless it's about Christian."

"He's worried. We both are. You're pulling away, isolating yourself."

 _*Fuck.*_ "Don't know what you're talking about." Jensen shook his head.

He settled in his recliner to hide his nervousness.

Steven gave an unneeded sigh. He let the topic go. He didn't want Jensen upset … Yet. His next topic was sure to fire the young man's temper.

"You need to talk to Jeffrey." Steven stated flatly.

Jensen's laugh was short and sharp. "Maybe next lifetime. I've had enough of Jeffrey Dean Morgan for this one."

"He knows."

"Knows what?" Green eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"That you are 'between'."

"How would he know?"

Steven watched the green of Jensen's eyes turn gold with the fire of his temper and vampiric influence. He braced himself for the beautiful fury he was about to unleash.

"I told him. He state plainly. There had been enough lies.

"Why would you do that? It's no one business but mine."

"Whatever else he is ... Jeffrey Dean Morgan is the head of our Council. I am his second. It is my duty and obligation to bring such things to his attention."

That was it. Jensen had heard enough and had enough.

"Such things." Jensen's voice dropped to a low growl and his eyes glowed.

To Steven he was even more beautiful in his quiet fury. Christian had warned Steven that Jensen was the most dangerous when he was quiet. The vampire loved the glowing beauty of the hybrid, but the man feared for the boy's mental state. Jensen shook his finger under Steven's nose.

"You ... A vampire made me into this freak when I was left for dead, thrown into an alley with the rest of the trash. Not Weatherly or any of his groupies knew I lived until I got **_Smallville_**. They never did know I'd become a freak of nature. Don't think your Council is going to want to have any say with me. I'm not a vampire so you have no hold over me." Jensen stood refusing to show his agitation by pacing. He turned to face Steven so angry he was trembling. "If vampires start coming after me like an all you can eat buffet, I'll know who to look for first. I'm not the naïve kid I was back then."

Jensen walked over to a sideboard and opened the long drawer at the top. The shape of the black leather scabbard told Steven it contained a katana. The boy pulled it out only far enough for Steven to see the smith's chop. Blue eyes widened in shock. His own sword bore such a marking.

"You've taken everything from me. Now leave me alone." He braced his hands on the sideboard and hung his head.

"Jensen … I …" Steven was bewildered by the sudden change from anger to resignation. "I want to help. Come stay with me and Christian." He asked softly, afraid to break this strange mood.

"And torture myself watching you claim your mate … Losing my friend."

"He's my mate ... Yes, but you won't lose your friend." Steven insisted.

"I already have." He picked up his sword and turned away.

"Jensen ... Please." Steven wasn't sure what he was pleading for … Only that it was important.

"Do you know I'm Scots-Irish?" Jensen looked back, his eyes their normal green.

Steven nodded even more confused.

A lot of people of Celtic heritage are 'sensitives'… Some even have the _'the sight'_." Jensen reached for his cigarettes on the counter.

If Steven's heart was still beating it would have stopped.

"Your family?" He asked softly.

"I used to only get flashes, but it seems that was enhanced by the awakening of my freak, too. I know how the book ends, Steven. Lock the door on your way out." Jensen disappeared into the dark. The slamming of the patio door woke Steven from his shocked stupor.

~@~@~@~

Frustration marred his journey home. Jeffrey was filming and Christian had been sleeping off the effects of Steven's feeding. Sunrise and work schedules kept the three men tied up until sunset the next evening. Using the key Jensen had given him, Christian didn't bother knocking. The house already felt abandoned, but they checked anyway. Jensen Ackles was gone.

Cell phone off, plenty of cash to not leave a paper trail, Jensen felt better than he had since this whole nightmare fiasco started six years before.

He'd called Kripke when he got to Vancouver. After listening to the first few messages from Christian, Steven and Jeffrey, he deleted the lot and sent a text to Christian saying he was fine. He pushed the power button and tossed the phone in the bag with his laptop. 

The blond vampire eyed the two large envelopes with dread. One was addressed to Christian in care of his address. The other addressed directly to him. There was no return address, but the postmark was Oxnard, California. Steven carried the packets to his office knowing it would be evening before Christian returned. He was packing and closing up his house in preparation for their departure to Argentina to film **_Hide_**. Laying Christian's envelope to the side, he broke the seal on the other. Before he could pull the contents out of the envelope, his phone sounded Jeffrey's ringtone.

"No, I haven't talked to Jensen beyond that single text message."

"Hello to you, too, Steven." Was the sardonic comeback. "That takes care of one question, but I actually have some Council matters to go over with you."

It was an hour later before his attention returned to the envelopes.

Taking a breath he no longer needed, he pulled out the contents. A letter, a file folder, and a spiral notebook slid from inside. Curiosity had him opening the file folder first. Inside was a new power of attorney naming him and Christian as his agents. Under that, a copy of his will naming them co-executors. Steven felt a terrible weight settle in his chest. He read the letter and then the notebook, which contained Jensen's visions. As he read the last page a drop of blood hit the page. He stared at the drop. It had been many decades since he shed tears of blood.

He gathered up the folder and secured it in his safe. The notebook and Christian's envelope went in the bag with his computer. Jensen's instructions had been to give it to his mate when they got to Nashville. Steven didn't recall Christian mentioning going to Nashville ... Maybe if this vision was wrong the others would be as well. He prayed Jensen's visions were wrong. He called Jeffrey.

"Did you find Jensen?" His sire sounded anxious.

"No, but I well imagine he's somewhere between Los Angeles and Vancouver." Steven soothed.

"Probably so." Jeffrey's sighed heavily. "Think I'll go back to being an artist. I can't be an actor and get Jensen back." He stated flatly.

"Jeffrey …" Steven's voice was hesitant.

"What's wrong, Steven?" He had Jeffrey's full attention.

"You have not told anyone about Jensen's being altered ... Have you?"

"No. Why would I?" He paused. "Have you heard something?"

"No. Just a precautionary thought." Steven assured.

Steven heard the older vampire gasp as he followed Steven's line of thinking to several conclusions.

"My God. We can't leave him out there alone."

"We do not have a choice at present." Our saving grace is no one but us knows." Steven was back to soothing his elder. "Are you going to just let him go?" Steven's voice turned sly. "Or was he merely bait for Weatherly?"

Steven smiled when he heard Jeffrey's snarl.

"Now look here, whelp, you know he was never 'just' anything. I want him like you want Christian ... At my side, in my bed, and wherever else I can have him."

Steven smiled. He might not be able to influence what Jensen's 'sight' had shown, but maybe he wouldn't be alone.

"I get this movie finished I may feel the need to visit 'my boys' up north."

"What about Jared?"

"I can talk him around … I think."

"Let me know the outcome of THAT conversation." Steven chuckled.

"You'll run interference with Kane? I don't need your cowboy putting a wrench in my plans."

A wave of sadness made Steven's voice soft.

"I have it on good authority that Christian won't be interfering."

"Good." Morgan sounded smug.

"Not really." Steve replied more to himself than Jeffrey.

"What?"

"Nothing. Call me. We should be back in six to eight weeks." _*Not if you're in Nashville.*_ His brain chided.

~@~@~@~

Jensen had finished answering his email and sending a few files of songs he'd been working on with Christian. His eyes stung with unshed tears thinking these would be the last, so he savored the connection for the time that was left. Steven would send him brief notes chiding him for giving into his visions like they were set in stone instead of trying to change them. Jensen knew he would never try and stop Christian from living his dream. It wasn't in him to cause that type of pain to someone he loved.

The sound of a mob coming in the front door alerted him that Jared and his dogs had finally made it to Vancouver. All three greeted Jensen with an enthusiasm that left him breathless and damp with slobber, both human and doggie. Laughing at their antics, he pushed thoughts of visions and vampires away to help Jared get settled. Soon it was Chinese take-out and cold beer. They sat in a comfortable silence while Jared studied his friend and new housemate. Jensen seemed relaxed, but there was an air of sadness around him … Like he was grieving for something or someone.

"Jen?" Jared watched close. Jensen was good at hiding.

"Hmmm?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah ... Why?" He turned and cocked an eyebrow at the younger man.

"You seem different … Sad." Jared trailed off, squirming slightly.

"Ah Jare, you do love me." Jensen teased.

If he hadn't been watching he wouldn't have seen Jensen slip into character.

"Don't do that." Jared thumped his bottle down, startling the dogs and Jensen.

"Do what?"

"Hide from me. You're my best friend. I hate to see you so down."

Jensen rubbed his hands over his face.

"Sorry, man."

Jared watched the mask slip away.

"Some stuff went down while we were on hiatus and I'm just working my way through it all."

"How can I help?"

Jensen gave him a true smile. "Just be yourself, dude." His smile turned sly. "That's more than enough for any one person to deal with."

"Hey!" Jared protested before starting to laugh. "You got it, bro."

They clinked their bottles in a toast.

~@~@~@~

Not one usually given to vulgarity, Steven wished for Christian's gift for cursing.

Their time in Argentina had solidified his and Christian's relationship, but a few days before the end of filming, a stranger had appeared on the set like he'd been conjured. Christian's manager called just as security was about to show him to the door explaining he was from Columbia Records, Nashville.

Now he was sitting in a hotel room in said city staring at the envelope he'd carried since they left Los Angeles.

The feelings he was getting from his bond with Christian only confirmed that Jensen was going to be proven right. Excitement, joy, anger, disappointment all coming from Christian in a matter of moments. Steven sat in the same spot hours later when his mate's roiling emotions became clearer. Grumbling, growling, cursing under his breath, the air around Christian fairly crackled with his anger and confusion. All that stopped and turned to fear and concern when he found Steven sitting in the dark. He turned on a small lamp to softly light the room.

"Steven?"

The vampire continued to stare at the envelope. Christian knelt down so he was at eye level.

"Steven, has something happened?" A thought occurred to Chris. "Has something happened to Jensen?"

The vampire never moved.

"Steven!" Chris' voice was more strident.

"Jensen is fine ... After a fashion."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Christian stood and crossed to the mini bar.

Twisting open a beer he moved back to Steven's side. Never looking up, Steven handed him the envelope. Christian stared at the familiar handwriting, noting the date on the postmark. His heartbeat sped up as he tore open the flap. His breath caught as he saw the notebook. Jen's ... Their song writing notebook. There was something blue … Blue like lawyers use, and a handwritten note.

The blue paper turned out to be a release of Jensen's rights to their music over to Christian. The note explained that Jensen knew Nashville would not want him or the band, they only wanted Christian. By the time Christian finished reading his eyes gleamed with tears as they rose to meet Steven's.

"I don't understand." He said plaintively from where he sat on the couch.

Unable to bear Christian's pain, Steven pulled him into his arms and quietly told him a story about a beautiful young man who was turned into a rare creature of legend by a vampire with no conscious.

"If he knew, why didn't he tell me?" He asked softly.

"He knows this is your dream. He knew you'd been looking for another label since your last contract expired. He wanted the decision to be your decision without additional pressure."

"So now I get to call him and tell him he was right and a ten year partnership goes out the door like yesterday's trash?"

Christian's anger propelled him to his feet.

"Well that makes everything better, then."

He waved his hands as he paced.

"It flays him open when he has the vision and I make the killing blow when I call and tell him he was right."

He looked at Steven beseechingly.

"How do I do that?" How do I cut up my best friend like that?"

"We could fly to Vancouver?" Steven suggested.

"Can't. Because of my schedule with _**Leverage**_ , the suits want to start recording as soon as I get this." He waved the release.

~@~@~@~

Jensen was stretched out on the couch reading his script, ballgame low on the TV when his phone rang. Thinking it was Jared, he never checked the caller ID.

"Date bombing already?" He teased.

"Jenny?" Christian's breathy rasp had Jensen jerking upright, displacing the dogs.

"Christian?" He paused trying to gather his wits. "You're in Nashville?"

"How do you know that?" The rasp became a growl.

"Uh … You're calling, and you're angry?" His voice was hesitant.

Christian sighed and rubbed his face. "Not with you Jen … Just the whole fuckin' situation."

He looked at the papers and the notebook lying on the table. Everything he'd ever dreamed about was waiting for him to reach out and take it.

"Why are you giving in to these motherfuckers, Jenny? ... Why aren't you fighting them … Me? Christian's voice broke.

Jensen rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. He took a breath and let it out. He could do this.

"This is your dream, Christian. I was just in it for the free booze and groupies." He chuckled, but it sounded harsh, broken.

"I want to be there with you … Do this in person … But I can't … The suits …" He drew a shaky breath.

"It's fine, Christian." Jensen soothed. "You have Steven ... He can bite 'em if they get outta line." He smiled when he heard the vampire protest. "You're my oldest … Best friend … And I want you to have your dreams." He pulled in a steadying breath. "And you're the only person in the fuckin' world I would sit here sounding like bad soap opera to calm your sensitive artiste ass."

Christian's laugh sounded more like himself. "You do love me, Jenny."

"I expect to get the first copy hot off the press." Jensen demanded.

"Anything, man, you know that." Christian turned serious again. "I'll stay in touch more now that we're back in the States. You gonna be in LA during the holidays?"

"Yeah. I got the family thing then I'll be back for some PR stuff for the show."

"I better see you while you're there." Christian demanded.

"With bells, dude … With bells." Jensen assured.

"Promise?" Christian's voice turned serious. The silence started to drag out. "Jensen?"

Jensen sighed. "Promise."

"Knew you'd see it my way."

"Demanding little bitch, aren't ya."

"That's why ya love me."

"Yeah it is … Goodbye, Christian." Jensen ended the call before anymore could be said.

"Jen." Chris listened for a few seconds. "Jen! Dammit!" He threw the phone on the bed.

He turned on Steven. "Where's Morgan!? Is that bastard anywhere near Vancouver. Jensen needs someone who understands what the fuck is goin' on, and that sure ain't Sasquatch."

"As a matter of fact, Jared should be having dinner with Jeffrey as we speak. He wanted an opportunity to try and get the boy on his side."

~@~@~@~ 

When Jared stepped in the house followed closely by Jeffrey, the only light came from the muted television. It was odd the dogs didn't race through the house to greet them, but maybe Jensen had them out for a walk. He'd been doing that a lot in the evenings. Jared was beginning to think his dogs loved Jensen more than him. Crossing his fingers that Jen wouldn't be too pissed at him for bringing Jeff home, he was just getting ready to call out when Jeff interrupted his thoughts.

"There's a door open somewhere. Feel the draft?"

That much was true … Jeffrey did feel a draft, but he also heard three heartbeats coming from the direction of the backyard.

"Jen goes out there to smoke." Jared volunteered.

Jeffrey stopped Jared with a hand on his arm.

"How is he ... Really?"

Jared looked around the room seeing a touch here and there that Jensen had added to his home. He wanted to see his friend happy.

"There's this really weird parallel with Jensen and Dean right now. Dean's grieving for John, but Jen won't tell me why he's grieving." He talked as they moved toward the back of the house.

Jeffrey followed, but held to the shadows. Jared heard the sound of dog tails thumping the deck. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Jensen lying on the deck, Harley pressed along his back as he used Sadie for a pillow. Both dogs looked at Jared to do something, but refusing to leave the unconscious Jensen.

"Dammit, Jen." Jared bent to pick the empty bottle of Jameson's then moved toward the older man.

He blinked several times as somehow Jeff was there cradling Jensen in his arms. Relieved of their responsibility, the dogs ran toward Jared.

"He shouldn't have passed out." Jared's tone was puzzled.

"What?" Jeffrey barked.

"This bottle was barely half full." Long fingers ruffled through his long hair. "I wonder if something happened?"

Jeffrey had been so relieved to have Jensen in his arms he hadn't really 'looked' at Jensen. The skin around his eyes was red and puffy. He could smell the salty tang of tears, feel the thinness of his frame.

"Something's happened." Jeffrey said more to himself than Jared.

"Jared, where's his room?" The vampire stood easily holding Jensen close to his chest.

"I don't think …"

Jeffrey cut him off. "Do you want to help?"

"Of course." Jared straightened to his full 6'4", hazel eyes blazing.

"Then let me help him. I may be the only one who can get through to him." Brown eyes pleaded.

Jared's eyes darted from Jensen's limp form back to Jeffrey. His posture relaxed as he made a decision.

"Don't make me regret this." Jared warned. "Up the stairs, end of the hall."

With a nod, Jeffrey carried his burden in the house. He stripped Jensen to his briefs and undershirt before doing the same and pulling Jensen back into his arms then snatching his phone off the night stand.

It was answered on the second ring.

"What happened!" He hissed into the phone.

A long sigh was his only answer.

"Steven!" Jeffrey demanded while trying not to wake Jensen.

"Is Jensen alright?" His Childe sounded weary.

"I don't know. Jared and I got to the house and found him unconscious on the deck."

"What happened?" Now Steven sounded wary.

"I thought he drank himself into a stupor, but Jared said there was not enough liquor in the bottle for that to happen." There was a long pause. "Is there something else I should know, Steven?"

Steven knew as Jeffrey's Childe his elder could compel him to speak, and he knew in Jeffrey's place he would do the same.

"He has the _'sight'_."

Silence met his announcement.

"Very accurate _'sight'_. He cut ties with Christian this evening. It sent Christian into a tailspin. I just got him settled when you called … Apparently it had the same effect on Jensen …" Steven trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"You're wrong. Jared told me Jensen's been like this since they got back. Grieving, he called it. I think Jensen was waiting for confirmation and when he got it, it overwhelmed him." He paused, thinking over what Steven had said. "You told me he'd been altered … You didn't tell me about the _'sight'_." Jeffrey's words nearly a snarl.

"He didn't want anyone to know. He only told me … I'm not exactly sure why he told me … Except that he said he knew how the book ends. He sent me a notebook with his visions … They've started coming true. Hang on."

Steven's turmoil caused Christian to wake to see why his mate was distressed. Jeffrey heard Steven soothing Christian back to sleep.

"Steven, how does it end?" Jeffrey was getting agitated himself.

"The notebook doesn't say. He only wrote down what pertained to Christian and Jared. I can only make assumptions from our last conversation." Steven stalled.

"Dammit, Steven. It's like pulling fuckin' teeth to get an answer. I need information if I'm to get him to take me back in his life."

"You're in his bed aren't you? Can't get much more 'in' than that." Steven chuckled.

"Not the way I wanted to get here, whelp. Now quit stalling. My time and patience are running out."

The younger vampire sobered. "He intimated that someone besides us finds out about him being a freak as he called it. He thinks vampires like Weatherly are going to kill him … Called himself an all you can eat buffet."

"That's why you asked me if I'd told anyone?"

Jensen stirred as Jeffrey tightened his arms while mentally broadcasting his worry. Belatedly remembering Jensen was a 'sensitive', he corralled his tumbling thoughts and brought his emotions under control. He smiled when Jensen actually snuggled down into his hold.

"Jeffrey …"

He heard a muffled voice he assumed was Christian before Steven returned to the phone.

"I won't break him again." Jeffrey answered half serious half joking.

"Jeffrey …" Steven actually growled.

"I promise." His tone was solemn when he ended the call.

He tucked Jensen closer to his chest, and resting his chin on the short hair, he drifted to sleep.

~@~@~@~ 

In a move that would have done any cat proud, Jensen jumped up and backward at the same time, back hitting the bedroom wall. Startled out of sleep, Jeffrey sat up looking for a threat.

"Jensen?" He kept his voice quiet as green eyes blinked owlishly at the vampire.

"What … Why … When … How did you get in my bed?" Jensen slid down the wall.

"I came home with Jared last night to talk to you. We found you passed out on the deck, the dogs standing guard." He continued calmly.

Jensen bit his lip as he looked away. Climbing to his feet he turned toward the bathroom.

"I'm fine now so you can leave." The lifeless quality of the voice caused a shiver to run down Jeffrey's spine.

"Not until we talk."

"Nothing to talk about." He slammed the bathroom door.

Jeffrey sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, now it seemed it was going to be harder than he thought. Jensen had months to entrench himself behind the wall of his indifference. Jeffrey's mind started working on a plan of attack as he retrieved his bag from the living room and prepared for battle.

Jensen was surprised to find Jeffrey in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Ignoring the vampire he headed for the coffee pot. Jeffrey set a plate on the counter.

"Eat."

"Not hungry."

"Bet you weren't hungry yesterday when you passed out either." Jeffrey snarked. "Plant your ass in the chair and eat."

Grudgingly Jensen sat, toying with his food, an occasional forkful making it to his mouth. Finally he pushed the plate away.

"Jensen." Jeffrey's voice sounded threatening.

"I can't. Alright. One more bite and you're gonna see it again." He grabbed his cigarettes and fled to the backyard.

Jeffrey made to follow until he unthinkingly stepped into the sunlight. With a snarl he pulled back into the shadowed safety of the kitchen where he nearly tripped over Harley who was dashing after Jensen followed by a more sedate Sadie. Jared stood at the counter staring wide-eyed at Jeffrey.

"Why didn't you go after him?"

"I can't … I can't go out in the direct sunlight." Jeffrey stalled.

If possible the hazel eyes got wider.

"How? ... I mean you filmed in the daylight."

"It was always twilight, heavy shadows never any direct light from the sun."

"Jeff? I don't understand."

"I know you don't, son." He ran his hands through his tousled hair. "I can't give you a better explanation until I get things settled with Jensen." He gave Jared a little mental shove.

Jared cocked his head to study the older man before nodding his acquiescence and following Jensen outside. He watched as Jared plead his case to Jensen. The older man finally reached out and laid his fingers over Jared's lips. He spoke so quietly to the younger man even Jeffrey's enhanced hearing couldn't catch his words.

**~ tbc ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Jensen's visions come true?

Jared nodded slowly then rested his forehead against Jensen's. They exchanged a few more words before Jared called the dogs and headed upstairs to shower without a word to Jeffrey. The vampire's agitation increased the longer Jensen remained outside. The teeth baring smile he gave Jeffrey as he lit another cigarette and sipped his coffee told the vampire Jensen knew exactly how he was feeling.

 _*Fuckin' psychics.*_ Jeffrey thought viciously as he tried to pull in the reins on his vampire nature. A non-committal shrug of Jensen's shoulders and a glare from Jeffrey had Jared helping him move his bags into the guest room in the basement.

They spent the rest of the day doing normal things they did on their days off, but after a dinner of Chinese take-out they sat Jared down and told him the truth. Watching the expressions passing over the younger man's face, Jensen started locking down the emotions that were threatening to take over his reason. They were sitting close enough that Jeffrey didn't need the fledgling bond he'd once had with Jensen to know how he was feeling … The boy was practically vibrating with the strength of his emotions.

"I can stay in a hotel until I find an apartment." Jensen stood to go upstairs.

"What!? ... Why!? ... Jen?" Jeffrey actually growled when Jared wrapped a long arm around Jensen's waist. "No. This is your home."

"I saw your face, Jared. You were scared, revolted, horrified." Jensen tried to pull away without hurt Jared.

"Not of you … Because of what they did to you." He let go when he felt Jensen relax. "We good?"

"Yeah …" Jensen rubbed his hands over his face. "We're good." He looked at Jared then Jeffrey. "I'm wasted. I'm goin' ta bed." His exhaustion caused his words to slur.

Jared grabbed him for one more hug before letting him escape upstairs, Sadie following close behind. Harley stood undecided between Jared and Jensen, then turning to stare at Jeffrey in a way that made the vampire's skin crawl before following.

"That was weird." Jared commented as he grabbed another beer.

"What?" Jeffrey inquired.

"The dogs. They've always loved Jen, especially Sadie, but Harley's never acted like that."

Jeffrey sighed. Seemed Jensen's quiet nature brought out the protective instincts of not only his friends, but their animals as well. This was going to be so much fun. Not.

With only a couple episodes left of Season 3 things were getting heavy for all the characters. Both actors were frazzled around the edges, and with Jeffrey constantly hovering during their off hours, Jensen finally broke.

"Don't you have a movie, Council meeting or something to get you out of my hair?" He snapped.

Separation from Christian, knowing Jeffrey was in contact with Steven for Council business along with his own pressures had Jensen in knots. He couldn't write ... The music in his head was tangled, discordant, jangling against his frayed nerves. The visions were wrecking his sleep. They got more vivid every time he closed his eyes. Everyone was talking about Season 4. He had his doubts he would make through hiatus.

Jeffrey had been at Jared's so long he'd had Bisou shipped to Vancouver. After greeting Jeffrey, she had begun exploring her new home. When she didn't reappear, Jeffrey had found her with the other two attempting to wake Jensen from the nightmare he was obviously trapped inside. With a sigh, Jeffrey had slipped off his shoes and gathered the sweating distressed man into his arms and began the process of soothing Jensen into a restful sleep.

Not wanting a confrontation, Jeffrey made sure he left Jensen's bed before he woke. All three dogs gave him reproachful looks as he slipped out of the room. It was official, the whole household expected him to fix Jensen, but if Jensen had his way Jeffrey wouldn't get close enough to fix anything.

Every time he talked to Steven he asked them to come to Vancouver. Every time the answer was the same. Christian and the record company were at loggerheads. The only way they could get away from Nashville was if Christian had filming obligations, otherwise he was at the Sony's beck and call.

Jensen spent several days working at his computer. The evening he finished, he changed his clothes and left the house. When he returned it was all Jeffrey could do not to snatch him up and demand to know where he'd been. The vampire could smell cigarette smoke and liquor. The thing that had him tied in knots was the scent of strangers on Jensen. The smell had Jeffrey growling under his breath and when Jensen didn't shower before falling into bed, the vampire spent the night prowling the house looking for threats to what was his.

As filming was winding down, Jensen had extra time off to prepare for convention season. During that time he would disappear from the house for days causing both Jeffrey and Jared worry.

One trip took him to Nashville. His need to see Christian caused him to throw caution to the wind and show up without forewarning. He started to knock on the door, but hearing voices through the open window, he paused.

"Why would I call Jensen?" Christian snapped.

"Because he is your friend. You two are close as brothers." Steven soothed.

"Some brother I turned out to be. 'Sides I don't need to hear 'I told you so'." Now Christian just sounded tired.

"I do not believe Jensen would so quick to judge as that." Steve beckoned Christian to join him on the couch.

"Yeah, well he is a member of the _'rare paranormal freak squad'_." Christian joked.

A strangled sound jerked Steven's head toward the front door. A light breeze carried Jensen's scent to the vampire.

"Oh no." Steven sprinted for the door.

"STEVEN!" Chris shouted as he chased his fast moving partner. He saw a familiar form heading for the curb. _*FUCK!*_

Steven caught Jensen around the waist and pulled him against his chest to keep him from getting in his rental car. His struggles against Steven's superior strength amused his vampire nature until he registered the pain emanating from his thigh. Looking down he saw the actor pulling one of his throwing knives from his leg. Steven growled low.

It had been several days since he'd fed not wanting to take too much from Christian. Jensen's struggles and anger at the world along with Steven's hunger brought the vampire to the fore. Without a thought he curled protectively over his prey as fangs pierced the freckled throat.

Sweet. The adrenaline tainted blood flowed over his tongue like fine wine. He plunged his fangs deeper wanting more. The only thing that tasted better was the blood of his mate.

A mass of muscle and dark hair hit Steven and Jensen at full speed. The three fell to the ground in a heap loosening Steven's hold on Jensen. Christian practically vaulted over Steven to get to his friend.

"Jen … Jenny. Oh man. Come on, son, talk to me." Christian pleaded as he rolled the younger man over.

His tackle had interrupted Steven's feeding, but it also torn Jensen's throat. Chris started to pull off his button down to use as a pressure bandage when Steven stayed his hand.

"Let me." He said softly.

"No … I … He."Christian stopped not knowing what to do.

"I can heal his wound."

Chris nodded his consent moving aside for Steven. Blessing Christian for liking his privacy and living away from prying eyes, Steven gently lifted Jensen in his arms and headed back to the house. Chris followed retrieving Jensen's forgotten duffel off the porch.

He grabbed a towel and threw it over the sofa cushion before Steven laid Jensen down. He covered the gaping wound with his mouth. Chris retrieved a basin of water and a cloth, and when Steven backed away he moved in to wash the blood and dirt away from the thin pink scar.

They wrestled the unconscious man into the shower. Once Jensen was cleaned up and comfortably ensconced in their big bed, Chris dragged Steven to the far end of the house.

"What the fuck was that?!" Chris demanded low and angry.

Steven bowed his head in shame.

"That, was something I never wanted you to see ... Me losing control." He answered softly. "My only thought was to stop him from leaving until we could explain what he overheard." Steven took a deep unneeded breath. "When he began to fight me the hunger rose." He closed his eyes at the memory. "The scent of all that adrenaline rich blood, of Jensen, was too much … I lost control."

"Why were you that hungry, Steven?" Chris laid a gentle hand on the pale cheek. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I take as much as is prudent, Christian. I know you are not yet ready to take the next step." He leaned into the warm hand.

"You know how fucked up this all is, right." Jeffrey's gonna have a screamin' hissy fit and Jensen's gonna become a fuckin' ghost." Christian scrubbed his hands over his face.

Steven reached out and pulled Christian into his arms. He sent up a prayer of thanks that his mate didn't turn away from his touch. He buried his face in Christian's neck and drew in the comforting scent.

"I am sorry." He mumbled against the bronze skin.

"I know, Darlin' … I know." Suddenly realizing he was exhausted he gave Steven a nasty grin. "Wanna really piss ol' Jeff off?" Chris looked out the side of his eyes as he pulled Steven toward their bedroom.

Steven arched an eyebrow at his mate.

"Let's go sleep with Jenny and tell him we did." Chris snickered. "Send 'im home smellin' of you and me."

"You are incorrigible, Christian."

"I know." The wide smile was unrepentant.

When Jensen woke it was dark and he didn't know where he was. He relaxed briefly when he recognized the body holding him. Christian. He fought to keep his breathing and heart rate the same because where there was Christian ... There was Steven.

He opened his eyes enough to see through the screen of his lashes. He closed them in frustration when he saw the blond vampire sitting by the bed, watching.

"We need to talk." He stated flatly as he stood and left the room.

He knew he shouldn't have come here. Everything would have been fine if Christian hadn't stopped Steven from draining him, but he could work with Plan B. With a sigh he began to extricate himself from Christian's clutches. He had to stop and soothe the older man back into a deep sleep several times before grabbing his pants and closing the bedroom door with a quiet click.

Barefoot, shirtless and disheveled, he grabbed his cigarettes and kept moving until he was sitting on the porch swing absorbing the darkness.

"Did you come to say 'Goodbye'? Steven's voice came out of the deepest shadows.

Jensen never flinched. "I came to give Christian a gift." Green eyes unerringly targeted the vampire.

"What gift?" Steven stepped onto the porch and settled across from the actor.

"To see your true self before he makes a decision he can't unmake."

"You wanted me to ki … Drain you?" That thought was so repugnant to Steven he was shocked into silence.

A picture of Jensen when they were cleaning him up popped into his mind. New scars, some barely healed, others older, marred the freckled body. His body was harder, leaner, with an added emotional hardness ... A brittle shell that was taking over Jensen's demeanor, fear struck his non-beating heart.

Jensen watched the play of emotions over Steven's face. His smile was bitter.

"Give that vamp a prize." He said in his best Dean Winchester snark.

"What have you been doing?" Steven's words were incredulous.

He opened his arms wide. "Ta da! Hi! I'm Dean Winchester. I play the part of Jensen Ackles in this little production." His laugh was cynical as he lit another cigarette. "Seems Vancouver now has a few less rogue vampires than previously thought … In case you didn't get the memo."

"You're setting yourself up as bait!?"

"Judge … Jury … Executioner." He set the swing in motion with a push of his foot. "I decided I was tired of hiding, of being afraid, so I'm facing my fears and takin' 'em out."

"Does Jeffrey know?" Steven asked the wheels turning as he tried to recall the items in Jensen's duffel.

"Pfft. Please. I happen to be one helluva an actor. All they see is poor Jensen ..." he placed a hand over his chest. "So traumatized from his experience with bad ol' Weatherly. He's all but become a hermit."

Steven stared at the man in front of him. How could they have been so wrong? It seemed the vampire community needed protection from Jensen, not the other way around. Their Jensen had become a chameleon.

Jensen stood. "I'm gonna get dressed and get out of here. Kripke will have a fit if I'm late gettin' back." He paused at the door. "Thank you, Steven."

Alarmed and confused Steve looked up. "For what?"

"Being who Christian needs … Giving me what I needed."

'Jensen?" Steven shook off his stupor and grabbed his arm. The new scar on Jensen's throat gleamed in the ambient light. "Oh my god. What have you done?"

"What I'm supposed to do." Jensen said calmly. His beautiful face came closer as full lips brushed over Steven's in a benediction. "I'm glad Christian has you." He slid past Steven into the house.

~@~@~@~

Christian burst from the bedroom.

"Where's Jen?" He skidded to a stop in front of Steven.

"Gone." Steven looked up from his computer. "Back to Vancouver. He's fine, Christian."

Something felt off about Steven's answer, but Christian let the subject drop … For all their past problems the vampire had never lied to him.

A few days later he found the blond blankly staring at his computer screen.

"What's wrong, Steven?" Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Just reading through the information I've been gathering for the semi-annual Council meeting. It's amazing what can happen in such a short time." His voice was sad.

Put off, but not satisfied with Steven's answer, Christian went let it go. Just a two more days, and he would be free to track down Jensen, kick his ass after which they'd get drunk and start writing and singing together again. He fought his way through the day, holding his temper, grinding his teeth, and clenching his fists. If nothing else he'd be primed for **_Leverage_**.

Walking through the house the chaos left behind by the movers fueled his frustration to the point where the next words out of his mouth would be incoherent cursing growled through the lower octaves. All his anger and frustration disappeared when he saw Steven staring out the back door standing at the edge of afternoon sun.

"Steven!' Christian's voice was tinged with fear.

When the vampire turned, the look of despair on his face hit Christian like a physical blow.

"What's happened?" He grabbed Steven's arm and spun him around. He gasped when he saw blood tears pooled in blue eyes.

"Nothing, yet, but if the information I have received is correct I fear for Jensen."

"Why?"

"He has put a plan in motion that will solidify Jeffrey and mine's position on the Council and bring into the light things that have only been innuendo and speculation." Steven seemed to gather himself.

"What does Jeffrey say about all this?" Christian moved to get a beer.

"I cannot get in contact with him. That leads me to believe that Jensen has put his plans in motion."

~@~@~@~

Jensen had indeed put his plans in motion. Jeffrey lay in deep sleep sated from rough sex and heavy feeding. Jensen ran his finger down the new scar on his throat opposite the one from Steven. Marked by the two most powerful vampires on the West Coast Council would make him even more irresistible to the parties he was trying to draw into the open.

A wistful expression settled on Jensen's face as he stared down at his sleeping mate. Now … On the day that would surely see his death … He freely admitted that he loved the man sprawled across his bed. He hoped one day Jeffrey would forgive him. The last few hours were the best sleep he'd had since Nashville with Christian and Steven. He smiled at the memory of Jeffrey's reaction when he'd returned home smelling of the two men. He had no doubt the minute he and Jared left for the set Jeffrey had been burning up the airwaves to Tennessee.

Something about his connection to the two vampires settled his 'sight' enough to allow him to truly rest. His visions never went beyond the moment he was in the hands of those hiding behind the masks, allowing Jeffrey and Steven to believe them fit to serve the Council. Vampires that worked their way into positions of power while hiding their agenda for the enslavement of humans. Running his fingertips lightly over the rugged face, Jensen forced himself from the room.

Grabbing his black duffel from under the stairs he quietly left the house to climb into a black SUV with blacked out windows. Eager hands quickly pulled him through the door with a squawk of protest. Losing his balance he fell across Riley's lap. Amidst the joking and teasing, a note of seriousness ran through the group of twenty something looking vampires that had become friends of Jensen's because of **_Smallville_** , all but Katie and Pauley. Pauley, he met after hooking up with Weatherly and Katie when she was at Kripke's office auditioning for a part in Season4.

Who knew such a group would contain the vampire council's top enforcers. This was who he had turned to when his blood family couldn't accept what he had become. He looked around the vehicle sending prayers to gods in which he no longer believed that all his friends ended the night in one piece, they could retrieve Mike, and bring down the vampire that was the lynchpin for the coalition against humans. He righted himself and settled next to Riley as Katie sent the lumbering SUV through the neighborhood like she was driving a rally car.

"Good way to keep a low profile, Cassidy." He grumbled.

"What's the matter, Jen?" She teased. "No time for coffee?"

Jensen glared at the back of her head, turned his sunniest smile on the Pauley when a large Styrofoam cup appeared under his nose.

"Ya wanna turn that smile down a notch or two before you incinerate all the vamps in the car?" Her laugh was throaty and low.

The teasing stopped when she saw the matching scars on his throat.

"Ah Jenny," She sighed.

"Don't start … You know it's the best way."

"They are gonna be so pissed at us."

"Yeah … Well … A lot of people made a lot of assumptions about 'poor pitiful Jensen'. If I didn't take the time to correct them or if they didn't look any deeper … Well you know what they say about assumptions." He sneered.

He turned at Riley's snort of laughter. "You're not going to be the one taking the brunt of Jeffrey and Steven's tempers."

"They can try." Green eyes flashed gold.

These people … Vampires were his family. Riley and Pauley had found him in the alley where Weatherly and his sycophants had left him. They had taken him home, watched over him, protected him, and when he was healed, trained him. Many nights they had hunted together on the streets of Los Angeles cementing bonds that would never be broken.

Tom had joined their little group when his human friend, Mike had been taken by the vampire they were hunting. John Glover had taken his role as Lionel Luther a step too far when he kidnapped his **_Smallville_** cast mate that played his son, Lex. Only this group knew why Mike had disappeared from the show and from his life. Jensen shuddered to think how many others like Mike they might find at Glover's compound.

Katie had simply made herself at home in their group when she accidentally discovered Jensen's secret. She had insinuated herself into Jensen's life until people thought they were a couple. Out of desperation for peace and quiet, Jensen finally introduced her to the other three. That they got along like a house afire, and agreed that Jensen couldn't possibly take care of himself, was both a blessing and a curse in the hybrid's life. His fondest wish was that they all find their mates so they had someone else to mother hen.

The one thing his _'sight'_ did show him past tonight was that they would all find their mates very soon. He was glad they would have something to distract them from his death.

'Jen! You with us, bro?" Riley teased.

Jensen slugged him in the arm. "Ass."

Riley's grin was unrepentant. The joking abruptly stopped as Katie put the SUV in park. They would travel on foot from here. Close to the gates of Glover's compound, Jensen took his knife and ran the sharp edge over his forearm until the blood flowed freely. His face and clothes were already made up to look like he'd been mugged. The group of enforcers melted into the shadows as Jensen 'stumbled' toward the gates.

"Help me." He mewed softly as he staggered toward the guards.

Two pair of eyes glowed as they fixated on the blood seeping between Jensen's fingers.

"What happened, prett … Sir?"

"I was … Walking … Home … Mugged." Jensen leaned heavily against the gate. He raised the bleeding arm. "Please, can you help me?"

Without thought they opened the gate and pulled Jensen inside. Riley and Pauley slip in the gates while the guards were occupied with the bleeding human. They never saw who killed them. Gates opened and disabled, they parked the SUV out of sight while Tom bandaged Jensen's arm. After cleaning the makeup off his face, Jensen slid his scabbard across his shoulders and shrugged into his black leather coat.

The raiding party moved toward the house. Security fell silently as the group moved quickly and silently across the grounds. Pauley began working the lock while the others watched her back. Lucky for them the camera room was right inside the door.

Pauley and Katie stayed with the cameras while Jensen, Riley and Tom started a systematic searched of the house. They cleared the lower level, opening a dozen cell doors. Encouraging those who were strong enough to help those that weren't, Tom and Riley directed them off the grounds. The two cursed when they turned to find Jensen gone.

Following his vision, Jensen went straight to Glover's office. When the door banged against the walnut paneling, Glover looked up from where he sat on the couch, Mike lay at his feet.

A half dozen vampires lounged around the room. Members of both the east and west coast councils were enjoying Glover's hospitality. Jensen could see three other humans in the room besides Mike … All showing signs of recent feedings.

All eyes turned as the tantalizing scent of Jensen caught their attention. Frowns and fear appeared in their expressions when they caught the underlying scent of Jeffrey and Steven swirling about the human.

Glover stood and began to move toward Jensen.

"Desert has arrived." He waved his hand with a flourish until he recognized Jensen. "You!"

The others gathered behind Glover waiting to see how he was going to handle the intrusion. Jensen lifted his head so they could see his scars. With a collective hiss they backed up a step. There were rumors about this man … Rumors that said he rarely traveled alone. Eyes began shifting around the room looking for the danger and a way to escape. But Glover saw none of this. He only saw the human responsible for the death of his Childe ... His brightest star among all that he had made.

'Hello, John." Jensen looked at the others in the room. "Still suckin' in the weak minded, I see."

Glover growled. "What are you after, Ackles?"

"I came to take Mike home."

"Why would he go with you? You and that pack of whelps you run with abandoned him years ago."

"We never stopped looking. It's just taken us this long to run you to ground." Green eyes started to leech to gold as Jensen's temper rose.

He saw Mike raise his head from the floor when he heard Jensen's words. Jensen gave him a wink. Mike's expression didn't change, but Jensen could see the hope flare in his eyes. Jensen turned back to Glover when he heard the hiss of steel against leather. In a blink of an eye, Jensen's sword was in his hand as he placed himself between the vampire and Mike. A red haze slid over John Glover's vision. This man was responsible for the death of his protégé. He stank of two of his greatest obstacles, Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Steven Carlson. Adjusting the grip on his sword he lunged. 

Steven was getting more frantic the closer their plane got to Vancouver. Christian gripped his hand in quiet support. Before take-off he had tried to reach Jeffrey, Jensen and Jared, but to no avail.

A groggy, disheveled Jared answered the pounding on the front door. The dogs sat quietly to the side telling him they knew the person on the other side.

"Hey. What are you doin' here?" He asked sleepily.

"Where's Jen?" Steven and Christian asked together.

'In bed." He smirked. "I think he finally let Jeff catch him." Jared's grin was wide.

"Why didn't ya answer yer phone, Jared?"Christian growled.

"'Cause it didn't ring."

They trailed Jared up the stairs. He picked his phone up from the dresser. His eyes were wide when he turned back to the pair.

"Off. I never shut it off." He looked over at his laptop. "Everything is turned off."

"I bet he did the same to Jeffrey's." Christian volunteered.

They rushed toward to Jensen's room.

Where they found Jeffrey ... Alone. He was just rousing to investigate the commotion in the house.

"Steven? What's wrong? Why are you here?" Ignoring his nakedness, Jeffrey rushed around the room gathering his clothes.

Buttoning his shirt he noticed everyone, even the dogs, were in the room.

"Where's Jen?"

"That's what we're tryin' to find out." Christian barked.

"You didn't answer your phone." Steven chastised quietly.

"But it's right here …" He fished it out of his pants pocket.

Off.

"He did the same thing to mine." Jared offered.

"Why."

"He's going after John Glover." Steve stated flatly.

"He's what?" Jeffrey's voice was incredulous.

He, Steven and their counterparts on the east coast had been trying for years find evidence against Glover.

"How can he even think…He can't … He's …" Jeffrey clamped his mouth shut.

"He's what?" Christian glared. "Weak, pitiful, can't take care of himself … The pampered little princess." He looked at Jared and Jeffrey in contempt. He pointed a finger at Jared. "I expected more from you."

Jared ducked his head. "He's just … He never says anything so you assume."

"That's right. You assume. I warned alla y'all Jenny's his most dangerous when he's quiet."

"What do you know?" He looked at Steven.

"I've been getting messages from Riley …" He started.

"What the fuck does Riley have to do with this?" Jeffrey stormed from the bedroom.

The procession that followed would have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"Apparently our enforcers adopted Jensen after his blood family rejected him." Steven explained quietly.

"You knew about this?" His glared turned on Christian.

"Knew 'bout Riley and Tom. That Pauley chick is scary weird, but okay. Then there was the blonde … What's her name …Cassidy … No … Katie."

The three stared at Chris like they'd never seen him before.

"What?! Jen and me been together a lotta years. We share a lotta friends."

"Did you know they were vampires?" Jeffrey's eyes narrowed.

"No one made an announcement, but it was one of those things everybody knows, but no one talks about." Christian shrugged.

His glare turned on Steven next.

"Why was Riley contacting you instead of me?"

'Jensen made them promise not to contact you."

Jeffrey scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Where are they? What are they doing?"

"Glover took one of the actors from **_Smallville_** , Mike Rosenbaum. They've been searching for him for over a year. Riley has sent me all of their research and proof of Glover's activities. They're going to retrieve Mike tonight." It was Steven's turn to glare. "I have been trying to reach you for most of the day."

Jeffrey's pale skin took on a pink blush. Brown eyes widen comically.

"That … He … Why that little … I thought …"

"He gave in, didn't he?" Christian asked with a smirk.

"I don't think he realized he said it out loud, but he told me he loved me." He looked at the other three men. "Why would he do this … Didn't he know I'd help him?" Jeffrey was truly confused.

"It's his _'sight'_." Steven pulled a sheaf of papers out of his inside pocket. "Jensen sent this to me right before we left for the airport."

Jeffrey read through the papers quickly. His stricken expression alarmed Christian and Jared.

"What!?" They asked in unison.

"Steven?" Christian's face showed confusion and hurt.

Steven knew he was worried about Jensen, but he never told Christian he'd been in contact with Jensen ... Hadn't said anything that would have set his mind at ease.

"Christian …" Steven's tone asked for understanding.

"I thought we were past this." Christian spat through gritted teeth as he turned to leave. "Obviously this is something humans aren't meant to be privy to." He looked at Jared.

With a glare at the vampires, Jared moved to follow Christian.

"Wait!" Steven grabbed Christian and hauled him to his side. "You are right. I should not have kept this from you, but you were so worried, and Jensen's correspondence would have done nothing to alleviate your worry." He spoke quietly, his lips against Christian's temple.

Jared was becoming frantic. "Come on guys! We need to know so we can figure out what to do!" He looked at Jeff.

"I'm sorry, Jay, but according to what Jensen wrote he doesn't expect to live through taking down Glover. Michael Weatherly was Glover's protégé … His favorite Childe, and he sees Jensen as the cause of his death."

"We have to find him. Make him stop."

"It's not that simple, Jared." Jeffrey's voice was defeated.

He was losing his mate before he'd really found him, mainly by his own doing for not listening to the person that knew Jensen best, and by Jensen being the finest actor he'd ever known. Jensen's façade had never slipped in all the time Jeffrey had known him, and Jeffrey had never thought to look past the mask.

"You never listened when I told you about Jen, did you?" Christian's soft question pulled Jeffrey out of those same thoughts.

The elder hung his head, but before he could reply, Steven's phone beeped. Looking at the screen, hope lit his face.

"We have an address. We have to hurry it'll be dawn soon."

"Riley?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Steven answered as they ran for the car.

"We're not done with this." Christian growled.

"I know." Steven sighed. "Would it help if I said I had good intentions?"

"Fuck your intentions. I expected you to be honest with me … Treat me as an equal in this partnership … Unless you think I be can't be your equal." The words and the tone were harsh.

Steven's shock made him stop in his tracks. He knew Christian had a hot temper, but this was his first experience bearing the brunt of its fire.

"NO! ... Never … I just … It seemed … I'm sorry." He looked at Christian his expression pleading.

"Never again, Steven. This is your last chance. I'll take Jen and we'll disappear." Blue eyes narrowed as he watched Steven and Jeffrey. "I can make it happen just that quick." Christian snapped his fingers.

Jared stiffened at Christian's words, but held his silence as he waited by the car.

"Never again." Steven vowed.

Christian watched them another beat then turned too knowing eyes on Jeffrey who nodded his understanding.

"Let's go get Jenny before he does something monumentally stupid." Christian slid behind the wheel. "Directions." He barked at Steven. 

It was a grim faced Katie that met them at the gate of Glover's mansion. Another group worked off to the side tending to several pale, shell-shocked humans. Her eyes widened when she saw Jeffrey and Steven.

"Sirs." She looked at ground.

"Riley called us. Is there any word?" Jeffrey snapped.

"No sir." She looked up. "Pauley is in control of the electronics in the house. Last word was Jensen and Riley are with Glover and several members of both councils, Tom is with Pauley in case they need assistance."

"Lead the way." Jeffrey snapped.

They were soon hurtling down the drive toward the mansion. Leaving Katie and Jared with Pauley, they took Tom and headed toward the mansion's study.

The tableau that met them made even undead hearts clench.

Riley and Jensen stood back to back, over a naked human, swords drawn, facing off against the four remaining vampires. Four swords clattered to the floor with the entrance of Jeffrey and Steven. Tom raced across the room to Mike shedding his coat and wrapping it around the trembling man.

"Have Jared drive you back to the med team at the gate." Steven called Jared to tell him.

Jensen glared at Riley.

"What!? I didn't tell Jeffrey!"

"Semantics, Smith, semantics." Jensen golden green glare started to tone down.

"Miller time, bro. The clean-up crew is here." His grin was unrepentant as slapped Jensen on the shoulder. Ignoring Jeffrey's glare he continued. "Gonna check with Pauley, get the video wrapped up so the councils get it all with a big red bow." He looked between Jensen and Jeffrey.

"Jen." The now green eyes turned back to him. "It's over. He's dead. They're both dead."

Jensen nodded and gave Riley his best smile. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Jeffrey and Steven moved to vampires left in the room as Christian moved to grab Jensen in hug.

"Stupid, fucking jackass." He whispered as he clung to the younger man.

"Love you, too, man." Jensen voice was just as gruff with his emotions.

Christian let go and stepped back. "Still gonna kick your ass for scarin' the hell outta me." He threatened.

"I might let ya when I'm feelin' a little more up to it." Jensen teased quietly. "I missed ya."

"I'll let ya make it up ta me." Christian caught a reflection out of the corner of his eye. He looked down then back at the reflection to make sure what he was seeing was right. He turned back toward Jensen.

"Jenny?" He looked at the blood covering his clothes then back at Jensen.

With a sad smile the sword clattered to the floor from limp fingers, knees buckled. Chris rushed forward to catch the younger man before he hit the floor.

"STEVEN!" 

His eyelids felt weighted as he tried to open them. *Damn he shouldn't feel this bad if he were dead … Should he?* Green eyes finally opened. Two dark heads rested against his sides. Three large dogs pinned his legs to the bed.

 _*I'm gonna need a bigger bed.*_ A giggle rose in his throat at the thought. Sadie raised her head and nudged the body with the long hair. Christian snapped awake, eyes flashing around the room then down to meet green.

"Jenny." He grinned as he reached over to wake Jared.

Jared startled, his gaze going from Christian to Jensen. Christian offered Jensen a drink of water.

"Not dead?" Jensen looked confused.

"No you're not dead ya stupid sumbitch." Christian jumped up and started pacing the room. "What the fuck is wrong with ya. Ya act disappointed that your vision wasn't right!"

The more he paced the louder he got. Jared started to intervene, but Jensen's hand on his arm stopped him.

"He needs to do this." Jensen whispered.

Jared glared at the older man. "I agree with whatever he yells." He jerked his arm out of Jensen's grasp, called the dogs and left the bedroom in a huff.

 _*Oh yeah this was gonna be real fun. Pissed off Christian, Jared, Jeffrey, Steven and probably the dogs, too. Wonderful.*_ He turned his attention back to Christian who was still ranting.

"Christian." The quiet tone stopped him in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry." Tears sheened the green eyes. "I didn't want you to know how far I'm off the freak charts T… Thought ya'd leave me ... then there was Steven, and I was alone anyway." He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, back to Christian. "Gods, there I go sounding pitiful again. I'll stay gone this time."

"NO!" Four voices sounded in unison.

He turned his head so fast he was momentarily dizzy.

Steven moved to Christian's side sliding an arm around his waist. Exhausted, he leaned into Steven's strength. Jeffrey moved around the bed to kneel in front of Jensen.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" He asked.

Jensen wanted to look away, but the hopeful brown eyes pinned him in place. He swallowed roughly before nodding.

'Yeah."

"Stay. Stay in this life, with me. Be my freak." He threaded his fingers through Jensen's.

The room went still. Even the dogs seemed frozen.

"Damn, Jen, the man proposed. Give 'im an answered already." Jared prompted.

Jensen looked at his friends … His family. He looked at the man at his feet.

"Yes."

~ Fini ~


End file.
